wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of woods
This is a list of woods, in particular those commonly used in the timber and lumber trade. See also: woods (golf clubs), forest, and the list of forests. Softwoods (conifers) * Araucaria ** Hoop Pine (Aus.) Araucaria cunninghamii ** Parana Pine (Brazil) Araucaria angustifolia ** Pehuén or Chile Pine Araucaria araucana * Cedar (Cedrus); also applied to a number of woods from trees in the Cypress family mainly in North America, see Red Cedar, Whitecedar and Yellow-Cedar in Softwoods, and to woods from some relatives of the mahogany, see Spanish-cedar and Australian Red Cedar in Hardwoods. * Cypress (Chamaecyparis, Cupressus, Taxodium) ** Arizona Cypress (Cupressus arizonica) ** Bald Cypress or Southern cypress (Taxodium distichum) ** Hinoki Cypress (Chamaecyparis obtusa) ** Lawson's Cypress (Chamaecyparis lawsoniana) ** Mediterranean Cypress (Cupressus sempervirens) * Rocky Mountain Douglas-fir (Pseudotsuga menziesii var. glauca) * European Yew (Taxus baccata) * Fir (Abies) ** Balsam Fir (Abies balsamea) ** Silver Fir (Abies alba) ** Noble Fir (Abies procera) ** Pacific Silver Fir (Abies amabilis) * Hemlock (Tsuga) ** Eastern Hemlock (Tsuga canadensis) ** Mountain Hemlock (Tsuga mertensiana) ** Western Hemlock (Tsuga heterophylla) * Kauri (New Zealand) (Agathis australis) * Kaya (Torreya nucifera) * Larch (Larix) ** European Larch (Larix decidua) ** Japanese Larch (Larix kaempferi) ** Tamarack Larch or Tamarack (Larix laricina) ** Western Larch (Larix occidentalis) * Pine (Pinus; Many woods are incorrectly called "Pine". See Araucaria and Douglas-fir above) ** Corsican pine (Pinus nigra) ** Jack Pine (Pinus banksiana) ** Lodgepole Pine (Pinus contorta subsp latifolia) ** Monterey Pine (Pinus radiata) ** Ponderosa Pine (Pinus ponderosa) ** Red Pine (N.Am.) (Pinus resinosa) ** Scots Pine, Red pine (UK), Red deal (UK), Redwood (UK, obsolete) (Pinus sylvestris) **White Pine in (N.Am.), Yellow or Weymouth pine (UK, obsolete) *** Eastern White Pine (Pinus strobus) *** Western White Pine (Pinus monticola) *** Sugar Pine (Pinus lambertiana) **Southern Yellow pine (US) *** Loblolly Pine (Pinus taeda) *** Longleaf Pine (Pinus palustris) *** Pitch Pine (Pinus rigida) *** Shortleaf Pine (Pinus echinata) * "Redcedar" ** Eastern Redcedar, (Juniperus virginiana) ** Western redcedar (Thuja plicata) * Redwood (Sequoia sempervirens) * Rimu (New Zealand) (Dacrydium cupressinum) * Spruce (Picea) ** Norway Spruce (Picea abies) ** Black Spruce (Picea mariana) ** Red Spruce (Picea rubens) ** Sitka Spruce (Picea sitchensis) ** White Spruce (Picea glauca) * Sugi (Cryptomeria japonica) * "Whitecedar" ** Northern Whitecedar (Thuja occidentalis) ** Southern Whitecedar (Chamaecyparis thyoides) * "Yellow-cedar" (Nootka Cypress Callitropsis nootkatensis, formerly Chamaecyparis nootkatensis) Hardwoods (angiosperms) * Acacia * Afzelia (Afzelia) * Agba yun (Synsepalum duloificum) * Albizia (Albizia) * Alder (Alnus) ** Black alder (Alnus glutinosa) ** Red alder (Alnus rubra) * Applewood or wild apple (Malus) * Arbutus (Arbutus) * Ash (Fraxinus) ** Black ash (Fraxinus nigra) ** Blue ash (Fraxinus quadrangulata) ** Common ash (Fraxinus excelsior) ** Green ash (Fraxinus pennsylvanica lanceolata) ** Oregon ash (F. latifolia) Robert Summit, Alan Sliker. 1980. "Handbook of Materials Science, Volume IV: Wood". Florida: CRC Press, Inc. ** Pumpkin ash (F. profunda) ** White ash (Fraxinus americana) * Aspen (Populus) ** Bigtooth aspen (Populus grandidentata) ** European aspen (Populus tremula) ** Quaking aspen (Populus tremuloides) * Australian Red Cedar (Toona ciliata) * Ayan (Distemonanthus benthamianus) * Balsa (Ochroma pyramidale) * Basswood ** American basswood (Tilia americana) ** White basswood (T. heterophylla) * Beech (Fagus) **European Beech (Fagus sylvatica) **American Beech (Fagus grandifolia) * Birch (Betula) **American birches *** Gray birch (Betula populifolia) *** River birch (B. nigra) *** Paper birch (Betula papyrifera) *** Sweet birch (Betula lenta) *** Yellow birch (B. alleghaniensis syn Betula lutea) - most common birch wood sold in N.Am. **European birches, also Baltic birch (N.Am.) *** Silver birch (Betula pendula) *** White Birch (Betula pubescens) * Blackbean (Castanospermum australe) * Blackwood ** Australian Blackwood also Tasmanian Blackwood (Acacia melanoxylon) ** African Blackwood or Mpingo (Dalbergia melanoxylon) * Bocote (Cordia alliodora) * Boxelder (Acer negundo) * Boxwood or Box (Buxus sempervirens) * Brazilwood (Caesalpinia echinata) * Bubinga (Guibourtia) * Buckeye (Aesculus) ** Common Horse-chestnut (Aesculus hippocastanum) ** Ohio buckeye (Aesculus glabra) ** Yellow Buckeye (Aesculus flava syn. Aesculus octandra) * Butternut (Juglans cinerea) * Carapa (or Andiroba, Carap, Crappo, Crabwood and Santa Maria) (Carapa guianensis) . * Catalpa (Catalpa) * Cherry (Prunus) **Black cherry (Prunus serotina) **Red cherry (Prunus pennsylvanica) **Wild cherry (Prunus avium) ** "Brazilian Cherry" Not a Cherry See Jatoba below * Chestnut (Castanea dentata) **Cape Chestnut (Calodendrum capense) * Coachwood (Ceratopetalum apetalum) * Cocobolo (Dalbergia retusa) * Corkwood (Leitneria floridana) * cottonwood ** Balsam poplar (Populus balsamifera) ** Eastern cottonwood (Populus deltoides) ** Plains cottonwood (Populus sargentii) ** Swamp cottonwood (Populus heterophylla) * Cucumbertree (Magnolia acuminata) * Dogwood (Cornus spp.) ** Flowering dogwood (Cornus florida) ** Pacific dogwood (Cornus nuttallii) * Ebony (Diospyros) ** Andaman marble-wood (India) (Diospyros kurzii) ** Ebène marbre (Mauritius, E. Africa) (Diospyros melanida) ** Gabon ebony, Black ebony, African ebony (Diospyros crassiflora) * Elm ** American elm (Ulmus americana) ** English elm (Ulmus procera) ** Rock elm (Ulmus thomasii) ** Slippery elm (Ulmus rubra) ** Wych elm (Ulmus glabra) * Eucalyptus (Eucalyptus) ** Lyptus ** Karri (W. Australia) (Eucalyptus diversicolor) ** Mahogany eucalyptus, (New South Wales) (Eucalyptus) ** Ironbark Eucalyptus sideroxylon ** Jarrah or West Australian eucalyptus (Eucalyptus marginata) ** Tasmanian oak or Mountain ash, (Eucalyptus regnans Eucalyptus obliqua Eucalyptus delegatensis) ** River Red Gum ** Blue Gum Eucalyptus saligna * Greenheart (Guyana) (Chlorocardium rodiei) * Grenadilla (Mpingo) (Dalbergia melanoxylon) * Gum ** Blackgum (Nyssa sylvatica) ** Blue gum (Eucalyptus globulus) ** Redgum or Sweetgum (Liquidambar styraciflua) ** Tupelo gum (Nyssa aquatica) * Hickory (Carya) ** Mockernut hickory (Carya alba) ** Pignut hickory (Carya glabra) ** Shagbark hickory (Carya ovata) ** Shellbark hickory (Carya laciniosa) * Hornbeam (Carpinus species) * Hophornbeam, Eastern (Ostrya virginiana) * Ipê or Poui (Tabebuia) * Iroko (Milicia excelsa syn Chlorophora excelsa) * Ironwood refers to the wood of many tree species noted for the hardness of their wood. Trees commonly known as ironwoods include: ** Bangkirai, also known as Balau. ** Carpinus caroliniana — also known as American hornbeam ** Casuarina equisetifolia — Common Ironwood from Australia ** Choricbangarpia subargentea ** Copaifera spp. ** Eusideroxylon zwageri ** Guajacum officinale and Guajacum sanctum — Lignum vitae ** Hopea odorata ** Ipe also known as Brazilian Walnut. ** Krugiodendron ferreum — Black Ironwood ** Lyonothamnus lyonii (L. floribundus) — Catalina Ironwood ** Mesua ferrea — also known as Rose Chestnut or Ceylon Ironwood, from Thailand, Laos, Vietnam, Cambodia ** Olea spp. — various olive trees ** Olneya tesota — Desert Ironwood ** Ostrya virginiana — Hop hornbeam ** Parrotia persica — Persian Ironwood ** Tabebuia serratifolia — Yellow Lapacho * Jacarandá, Brazilian rosewood (Dalbergia nigra) * Jatobá (Hymenaea courbaril) * Lacewood from the Sycamore(N.Am.) or Plane(UK) trees (Platanus species) * Laurel, California (Umbellularia californica) * Limba (Terminalia superba) * Lignum vitae (Guaiacum officinale and Guaiacum sanctum) * Locust ** Black locust or Yellow locust (Robinia pseudacacia) ** Honey locust (Gleditsia triacanthos) * Mahogany * Maple (Acer) ** Hard Maple (N.Am.) *** Sugar maple (Acer saccharum) *** Black maple (Acer nigrum) ** Soft Maple (N.Am.) *** Manitoba maple (Acer negundo) *** Red maple (Acer rubrum) *** Silver maple (Acer saccharinum) **European Maples *** Sycamore maple (Acer pseudoplatanus) * Meranti (Shorea spp.) * Mpingo (Grenadilla) (Dalbergia melanoxylon) * Oak (Quercus) ** American White Oak includes wood from any of the following species of trees: *** Bur oak (Quercus macrocarpa) *** White oak (Quercus alba) *** Post oak (Quercus stellata) *** Swamp white oak (Quercus bicolor) *** Southern live oak (Quercus virginiana) *** Swamp chestnut oak (Quercus michauxii) *** Chestnut oak (Quercus prinus or Q. Montana) *** Chinkapin oak (Quercus muhlenbergii) *** Canyon live oak (Quercus chrysolepis) *** Overcup oak (Quercus lyrata) ** English oak, also French and Slovenian oak barrels (Quercus robur and sometimes Quercus petraea) ** Red oak includes wood from any of the following species of trees: *** Red oak (Quercus rubra) *** Black oak (Quercus velutina) *** Laurel oak (Quercus laurifolia)) *** Southern red oak (Quercus falcata) *** Water oak (Quercus nigra) *** Willow oak {Quercus phellos) *** Nuttall's oak (Quercus texana or Q. nuttallii) ** "Tasmanian oak"; Not an oak see Eucalyptus above ** Australian "Silky oak"; Not an oak see Silky Oak below * Obeche or Samba, Ayous, Arere, Wana, Abache (West Africa) (Triplochiton scleroxylon) * Okoumé or "Gaboon" (Aucoumea klaineana) * Oregon Myrtle or California Bay Laurel (Umbellularia californica) * Pear (Pyrus communis) * Pernambuco is another name for Brazilwood (Caesalpinia echinata) * Poplar (Populus; in N.Am., wood sold as poplar is usually Yellow-poplar — see below) ** Balsam poplar (Populus balsamifera) ** Black poplar (Populus nigra) ** Hybrid poplar (Populus × canadensis) * Ramin * Red cedar (Toona ciliata) * Rosewood (Dalbergia spp.) * Sal (Shorea robusta) * Sandalwood (Santalum) * Sassafras (Sassafras albidum) * Sassafras (Australia) (Atherosperma moschatum) * Satinwood (Ceylon) (Chloroxylon swietenia) * Silky Oak (Grevillea robusta) - Sold as Lacewood in North America * Silver Wattle Acacia dealbata * Snakewood * Sourwood (Oxydendrum arboreum) * Spanish-cedar (Cedrela odorata) * American sycamore (Platanus occidentalis) * Teak (Tectona grandis) * Walnut (Juglans) ** Black Walnut (Juglans nigra) ** Persian Walnut (Juglans regia) ** Brazilian walnut; Not a walnut see Ipe above. * Willow (Salix) ** Black willow (Salix nigra) ** Cricket-bat willow (Salix alba 'Coerulea') ** White willow (Salix alba) * Yellow-poplar (Liriodendron tulipifera) Hardwoods (monocotyledons) * Bamboo (a number of species in Tribe: Bambuseae) * Coconut timber (Cocos nucifera) is 'new' wood source that is increasingly being used as an ecologically-sound alternative to endangered hardwoods. See also *List of Indian timber trees *Wood *Janka hardness test References External links * Wood Identification Website * Database of Wood Species * Australian timbers * [http://www.lib.ncsu.edu/specialcollections/forestry/hough/ Reproduction of The American Woods: exhibited by actual specimens and with copious explanatory text by Romeyn B. Hough] * [http://www.fpl.fs.fed.us/documnts/fplgtr/fplgtr113/ch01.pdf US Forest Products Laboratory, "Characteristics and Availability of Commercially Important Wood" from the Wood Handbook] PDF 916K * International Wood Collectors Society * Xiloteca Manuel Soler (One of the largest private collection of wood samples) * Woods Category:Woodworking materials Category:Woodworking Woods Woods Woods